For copiers, printers, and other image forming apparatuses, printing of images may be carried out on paper sheets with pre-printed forms on them instead of blank paper sheets. Examples of the forms include well known forms, such as letter forms, invoice forms, postcard forms, and the like.
If an image is to be formed on the preprinted form that has a specific orientation, the paper sheets should be loaded in a paper feeding cassette with the correct orientation of the form. If the sheets are loaded with a wrong orientation, the orientation of the formed image may not conform to the orientation of the form.
In a conventional image forming apparatus, a notice describing the orientation of the form is put on the main body of the image forming apparatus so that the user can load the sheets with a correct orientation in a paper feeding cassette of the image forming apparatus. This is inconvenient for the users.